


Love Potion

by odaatlover



Series: WayHaught One-Shot Prompts [2]
Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Bisexual Waverly Earp, F/F, Fluff, Happy Ending, Love Potion/Spell, Shae and Nicole break up, Wayhaught - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-11-01 07:28:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17862989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/odaatlover/pseuds/odaatlover
Summary: Prompt requested on Tumblr by an anonymous user: Magical AU. Waverly Earp gets a dose of supposedly incurable love potion to the face. Blinded, she stumbles into (stranger) Nicole Haught. Waverly does everything in her power to woo the love of her life, Nicole does everything in her power to resist while trying to find an antidote....this is similar to that, only Nicole is the one who stumbles into Waverly and spills the potion all over her ;)





	Love Potion

“All finished” The witch said with an enthusiastic smile as she handed the spherical glass bottle over to Nicole.

“And you’re sure this will make Shae fall in love with me?” Nicole queried as she eyed the magenta-colored liquid cautiously.

“Well of course! They don’t call me the love master for nothing!” 

Nicole narrowed her eyes at her friend. “Mattie, nobody calls you that…”

“Okay, fine,” The dark-haired woman rolled her eyes. “But my powers are way stronger than Gretta’s, so you can bet that _my_ love potion will actually work.”

“That’s what I’m counting on.” Nicole inhaled through her nose as she continued to hold the bottle in front of her face, studying its contents.

She wasted no time in commencing her plans. As soon as she left Mattie’s place, she drove straight to the hospital where her girlfriend was working. They had been having some relationship trouble lately, and she was hoping that a love spell could rekindle the romantic flames they once had. She figured she could pour the potion into the cup of coffee she had picked up on her drive over, hand it over to her unsuspecting girlfriend, and _boom_. They would fall in love all over again, and live happily ever after. What could go wrong?

She jumped out of her police cruiser and marched straight towards the front doors, struggling to pull the cork from the bottle with the coffee in her hand. She stopped and set the coffee on the ground as she tugged at the cork, but still nothing. With a sigh of frustration, the gripped the glass bottle tightly in one hand, the cork in the other, and pulled as hard as she could, gritting her teeth and squeezing her eyes shut, until the cork finally popped off. She was initially hit with a feeling of triumph…until she realized that she had flung all of the bottle’s contents in the direction of a beautiful brunette passing by, who was now drenched in the dark pink liquid. Nicole’s eye widened as she stood there frozen, staring at the girl who mirrored Nicole’s expression.

“I am _so_ sorry! Oh my god. I didn’t mean to do that!” Nicole frantically looked around the ground, as if she were going to find a towel or something to clean off the poor girl’s torso.

The brunette stared at Nicole for a few moments, until her face softened and a huge smile grew, crinkling the corners of her eyes. “Oh, that’s okay! It blends in with my red Shorty’s shirt anyways.” She licked her lips. “And it tastes like strawberries! …or is that watermelon?”

“No! Don’t eat it!” Nicole yelled as she dramatically reached a hand out, but she was too late.

The brunette furrowed her brow. “Why not?” Her eyes widened in realization. “Wait, that stuff wasn’t poisonous, was it?!”

Nicole shook her head, trying to stay as calm as possible. “No. No, uh, it just…I mean, it wasn’t something that was meant for drinking. But it’s totally edible! No need to worry.” She forced a grin on her face, trying to remain as calm as possible.

The shorter girl bit her bottom lip as she shamelessly roamed her eyes over Nicole’s uniform. “Damn. I guess it’s my lucky day.”

Nicole quirked an eyebrow at the ogling girl. “What do you mean?”

Waverly slowly moved her eyes up to meet Nicole’s. “I just love a woman in uniform.” She winked before holding a hand out. “I’m Waverly. Waverly Earp.”

Nicole stood still as she stared at the girl’s hand, unsure of whether or not to take it. Deciding that she didn’t want to seem rude, she quickly shook it before pulling her hand away.

Waverly gazed intently into the officer’s rich eyes that sparkled like the sunlight through whiskey. She took in a deep breath and let it out as she was overcome with emotion. She shook her head in disbelief as she smiled. “I know this is going to sound crazy, but…I think—…I think I’m in love with you.”

Nicole’s eyes widened as she stared at the smaller girl. _“Uh oh”_ she breathed out. “Um, would you excuse me for just a moment?”

“Sure,” Waverly shrugged as she continued to look over Nicole’s body with attentive eyes.

Nicole stepped away as she hastily reached inside her pocket to pull out her phone. She pulled up Mattie’s contact and waited for her to answer. “Come on. Pick up, pick up, pick up…”

_“Hey, Nicole! Did the potion work?”_

“Oh, it worked all right…”

_“Excellent! Can’t wait to rub it in Gretta’s face.”_

Nicole could practically hear the sneer in Mattie’s voice. “Hey, uh, completely hypothetical question…say a random stranger got a taste of the stuff. I mean, a very minuscule drop…would they be affected?”

_“Oh, definitely. It only takes a small drop for it to work.”_

Nicole immediately held her hand over her mouth in panic before moving it to her forehead. “If it only takes a drop, then why in the world did you make me an entire bottle?!”

_“I don’t know, it’s my grandmother’s recipe! Ask her why it makes so much. Besides, I figured you could just use a little bit and save the rest for later; for when you need it again.”_

Nicole sighed as she closed her eyes and shook her head. “Okay, so what do I do now?”

Mattie paused for a moment. _“Wait, this actually happened? I thought it was just a hypothetical situation…”_

“Well obviously it’s not! So what should I do?”

_“There’s nothing you really can do. You just have to wait it out.”_

“Seriously? There’s nothing at all? No type of antidote or anything?”

_“Afraid not.”_

“Mattie. I can’t just wait around for this random girl, who is clearly straight might I add, to stop being in love with me! I mean, she’s getting crazier by the min—“

“Hey!” Waverly said cheerily as she tapped on Nicole’s shoulder from behind her.

Nicole jumped and hung up her phone as she immediately twirled around in surprise.

“Everything okay?”

“Oh, uh, yeah! Everything is fine. Just remembered that I need to get going to work. Don’t want to be late!” She chuckled awkwardly. “It was nice to meet you, uh…”

“Waverly,” the brunette reminded with a smile that nearly made Nicole go weak in the knees.

“Right. Waverly. Well, see ya!” She gave a short smile and wave before turning on her heels and rushing off towards her car. She had only gotten a few steps in when she realized that the girl was walking right beside her. She looked over with a quirked eyebrow and halted her stride. “What are you doing?”

“I just figured I’d go with you.” Waverly shrugged.

“You…huh?” Nicole shook her head in confusion. 

“Yeah, I thought we could spend the day together!” Waverly wrapped her arms around Nicole’s bicep as she looked up into the redhead’s eyes. She immediately looked down at the arm with a furrowed brow. “Oh wow, you’re really strong.” She looked back up at Nicole with a smirk. “Do you work out, _officer_?”

Nicole yanked her arm out of the girl’s grasp. “I do. And what do you mean _spend the day together_? You don’t even know me.”

“Exactly. And I want to get to know you. You’re just so…alluring. I don’t even want to let you out of my sight.”

“But—“

“Besides. You kind of owe me a new shirt, since you threw your drink all over mine…”

Nicole looked down to where Waverly was waving her hand around her sticky chest, and she immediately regretted it. Her eyes landed on the low-cut shirt, revealing a perfect view of the girl’s cleavage, especially with the height difference. She hated herself for the flutter she got deep in the pit of her stomach. She knew she should’ve looked away, but she couldn’t. Instead, she continued to roam her eyes, really getting a good look at the girl for the first time. She swallowed thickly when her eyes landed on the exposed midriff, revealing toned abs. Nicole shook her head, attempting to shake away the dirty thoughts that were now running through her head, before looking back up to the safety of Waverly’s eyes. 

“I can’t. I’m sorry. And you should know that I have a girlfriend.”

Waverly slowly moved her head from side to side, as if battling with her thoughts. “Normally I would just walk away at this point out of respect, but for some reason I can’t. There’s something keeping me here. Something telling me I need to stay and fight for you.” Waverly took a step towards the hesitant redhead. She wrapped her arms around the back of Nicole’s neck as she looked into her eyes with a warm smile. 

Nicole gazed into soft, hazel eyes, and her entire body flooded with emotion that she had never felt before. It was like this was where she was meant to be. Like everything was just right in the world. She slowly wrapped her arms around the brunette’s waist, and her pulse began to speed up. This was all so weird. It felt like she was on some sort of high. Was she somehow affected by the love potion too? 

“I know you feel it too. You want me just as badly.”

Without breaking eye contact, Nicole slowly shook her head. “I don’t.” She said with clear trepidation. Even she didn’t believe herself.

Waverly flitted her eyes down to Nicole’s lips and started to lean in. “I can’t take it anymore. I want to kiss you so badly.”

Nicole stared at Waverly’s soft, plump lips getting closer to hers, and inhaled through her nose as she softly spoke, “That’s just the magic talking.”

Without looking away from Nicole’s lips, Waverly paused as she shook her head. “I don’t know what that means, but I know this is right.” She shut her eyes and closed the gap as Nicole did the same.

“Nicole!” A voice came from behind Waverly, startling the pair and forcing them to break apart just before their lips had connected.

Nicole pushed the brunette away and looked straight ahead at her very angry-looking girlfriend.

“Shae! It’s not what it looks like, I swear!”

The doctor shook her head incredulously with her hands gripping her hips, left one jutting out. “Oh really? Because it looked like you were about to kiss somebody who isn’t _me._ ”

Nicole opened her mouth to say something, but quickly shut it as she tried to come up with an excuse, but she thought of nothing. She didn’t want to lie; their relationship was already rocky enough without the added lack of honesty. “Okay, maybe it is what it looks like. But I can explain!”

Shae scoffed as she held a hand up. “Don’t bother. It’s over.”

Nicole’s eyes widened and her jaw dropped as she ran after the woman who was now marching back towards the hospital entrance. “Shae! Baby! Wait!” Once Nicole had caught up to the woman, she grabbed her arm and pulled her back. “It’s not what you think! Mattie made a love potion and I accidentally spilled it on that girl. And now she’s in love with me!”

Shae chuckled as she rolled her eyes in disbelief.

“I’m serious! You can ask Mattie.”

The dark-haired woman looked over Nicole’s face as she exhaled out her nose in a deep sigh. “Even if that were true, love potions only work one way. Trust me, I had Gretta make one for me. Didn’t work, by the way.”

Nicole scrunched her eyebrows. “When did you—“

“Doesn’t matter. Look, that girl may be under some spell, but you’re not. And you seemed like you wanted to kiss her. And you know what? I don’t even blame you.”

That’s not what Nicole was expecting. “What do you mean?”

“Nicole, we haven’t been right for a while now. We’ve just been putting off the inevitable, and it’s not healthy for either of us.” She took Nicole’s hands and looked down at them as she sighed before looking back up. “I love you, so much. But we’re not meant to be together. We both know it. So let’s just quit now before we end up resenting one another.”

Nicole slowly shook her head as she shifted her eyes around. “But. I…”

“It’s okay. And you know what, maybe that girl over there is the one for you. Who knows. But whoever you’re meant to be with, it’s definitely not me. And that’s okay.”

Nicole stood there, unsure of what to say. She and Shae had been together for a year and a half now. Was this really how it was all going to end?”

Shae dropped Nicole’s hands and quickly wiped away the tear that rolled down her cheek before folding her arms across her chest. “Look, I have to get back to work. We can talk about this some more later. I’ll let you fix… _that._ ” She pointed to Waverly, who was clearly daydreaming about Nicole — if the goofy smile on her face and the googly eyes she was giving the redhead was any indication — before turning around and quickly walking towards the giant double doors of the building.

“Shae…” Nicole whispered as she watched her girlfriend — now ex-girlfriend — walk away.

“Um, is everything okay?” Waverly asked after walking up to where Nicole was standing.

“I don’t know.” Nicole sighed.

“Look, I’m sorry if I did something to—“

Nicole quickly shook her head as she turned to look at the shorter woman. “It’s not your fault. It’s my fault. All of this is my fault.” She sighed as she gently grabbed Waverly’s shoulder and urged her to follow. “Come on. You can come with me to my house. You’ll be safe there until the potion wears off.”

“I still don’t know what that means, but okay!” Waverly grinned as she happily followed the gorgeous police officer to her squad car.

Nicole pulled out her phone. “Hey, Sheriff Nedley, it’s Officer Haught. Is it okay if I take the day off? I’ve got an emergency I need to take care of…”

— — — 

Nicole had spent the next few hours trying to resist the brunette’s advances. Of course, a part of her really wanted to give in, considering that she was now newly single, but she knew that she would just be taking advantage of the girl. Waverly didn’t actually have feelings for her. It was all fake. Part of her had wished that it wasn’t, because the more time she spent with the enticing brunette that she had only met a few short hours ago, the more she liked her.

“Hey, I never asked…are you in a relationship with anyone?” Nicole asked as she sat at the table across from Waverly, eating the meal the brunette had begged to cook for her — wanting to impress Nicole, no doubt.

“I was a while back, but we broke up.”

“Oh, I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay. I’m the one who did the breaking. He was a bit of an asshole.” Waverly winked with a small smile.

Nicole gave a weak smile and nodded as disappointment washed over her. _He._ She knew that even when the potion would eventually wear off that things would go back to normal and this girl would look at her like a total stranger, but a part of her had hoped that Waverly would somehow still like her. She knew it sounded crazy, but she was actually beginning to fall for her.

“Is everything okay?” Waverly asked as soon as she noticed the change in mood from the redhead.

Nicole perked up, forcing a smile. “Yep! Everything is perfect. Are you finished?”

Waverly nodded with a smile, and Nicole stood up to take the plates over to the sink. Waverly followed Nicole over to the sink, where she leaned with her back against the counter as she looked at the redhead. “Can I tell you something that may seem a little forward?”

Nicole chuckled as she rinsed the plates off. “You’ve been forward all day.”

The brunette gave a small laugh as she looked down and nodded. “Okay, that’s true.” She looked back up at Nicole with a serious face. “Can I tell you anyways?”

Nicole turned the water off and dried her hands on the small towel that was hanging from the oven handle before giving the brunette her undivided attention. “Okay.”

Waverly inhaled nervously as she took a step towards Nicole before letting out a shaky breath. “I really like you.”

“You’ve told me that already,” Nicole chuckled.

Waverly shook her head. “No, but that was just like a weird attraction-at-first-sight kind of thing. I don’t know what I was thinking to be honest. That was really out of character for me.” Waverly shook her head and cringed in embarrassment from how direct she had been earlier. Sure, she had spent the past few hours flirting and trying to impress the redhead, but she had definitely backed off a bit. “But now, after spending time with you and getting to know you, I really like you. Before I just felt…” she looked off in thought as she pondered the right words to convey her feelings. “I don’t know, infatuated? But this feels different. It doesn’t feel empty. It feels big and warm, like this is where I’m supposed to be. I feel it in my entire body.”

Nicole froze for a moment before slowly nodding her head, taking in all of the information. She was ready for the potion to wear off now, because she wasn’t sure how much more of this torture she could take. It was taunting having this incredible girl in her house, making dinner for her and confessing her feelings towards Nicole, only to be reminded that it wasn’t real.

As soon as Waverly realized that Nicole wasn’t responding, she instantly felt dumb. She closed her eyes with scrunched eyebrows and shook her head in embarrassment. “I’m sorry. That was too much. We just met each other.” She looked up at Nicole with apologetic eyes. “I should probably go.”

As soon as Waverly began to walk towards the front door, Nicole quickly stopped her. “Wait! Don’t go yet.” She really didn’t want the girl to leave. Potion or not, she was having a good time.

Waverly looked at her with confusion. 

“I mean…give me one second. I’ll be right back.” Nicole rushed to the back of the house and called Mattie.

_“Hey, Nicole—“_

“How much longer do I have left?” Nicole quickly asked, cutting off her friend.

_“Until what?”_

“Until the potion wears off. How much longer?” She heard a long, agonizing pause over the phone.

_“Nicole, that potion was supposed to wear off after the first hour.”_

Nicole’s eyes slowly widened. “What?”

_“Yeah. It only lasts an hour. Maybe two, tops.”_

She peered around the corner and looked at Waverly, who was now looking curiously through the items on Nicole’s bookshelf with a small, amused smile.

“Are you sure?” Nicole whispered.

_“Completely sure. Why?”_

Nicole mouth went slightly agape as she continued to stare at the brunette. “I’ve gotta go.” Without looking away, she hung up the phone and shoved it back into her pocket before sauntering towards the brunette.

Waverly smiled at Nicole as she held up the book in her hand. “I love this one. It’s one of my favorites. My mom used to read it to me when I was—”

Nicole leaned in and pressed her lips against Waverly’s, earning herself a quiet moan at the unexpected contact. Waverly felt a jolt of electricity spark throughout her entire body, and with closed eyes, she dropped the book onto the bookshelf and immediately wrapped her arms around Nicole’s neck, sliding her hands up the back of Nicole’s head to tangle her fingers through fiery red hair. They hungrily moved their lips in a passionate kiss, and Nicole instantly dropped her hands to the small of Waverly’s back as she slid them over her white t-shirt that Waverly had borrowed.

After only a minute, Nicole pulled back, and Waverly whined at the loss of contact. “You really have feelings for me?” Nicole asked as she panted, attempting to catch her breath from the heavy kiss.

Waverly smiled as she tucked a strand of hair behind Nicole’s ear. “I thought I had made that very clear.”

“That liquid that you tasted was a love potion. That’s why you felt that way about me when you first saw me. But I just found out that it only lasts an hour.” 

Waverly slowly nodded as she looked at Nicole with wider-than-usual eyes. She gave herself a few seconds to let the information sink in, before pursing her lips and tilting her head. “Huh. Makes sense.”

Nicole quirked an eyebrow. “You’re not even going to question that? I mean, I basically just told you that magic is real…you don’t think I’m crazy?”

Waverly shrugged as she slid her hands down from Nicole’s hair to her upper back. “Nope. It makes sense, actually. It may sound crazy to someone else, but to me it perfectly explains everything. I think I felt it wear off around the time I barged into your room while you were changing out of your uniform. Which, sorry about that by the way.” She gave an apologetic smile. “But I meant what I said. You’re beautiful.”

“So…you’re not straight?”

Waverly giggled as she shook her head. “I’m bisexual.”

Nicole slowly nodded as she pursed her lips. She felt stupid for assuming Waverly was straight just because she had an ex-boyfriend. “Oh.”

“Yeah.” Waverly smiled as she gripped Nicole’s back a little tighter, enjoying the feeling of the strong muscles underneath the blue button-up shirt.

Nicole chuckled to herself as she shook her head while looking at the woman standing in front of her. She had never felt anything like this before. Not with Shae, not with any of her other past partners, not anyone. It was like this was where she was meant to be. Like everything was just right in the world. And she had felt it the moment they met back at the hospital.

The corner of Nicole’s mouth tugged up in a lopsided smile as she looked into soft, hazel eyes. “Do you want to go upstairs?”

Waverly smirked as she tightened her grip around Nicole’s shoulder’s. “I thought you’d never ask.”


End file.
